FF13-2 Oneshots
by SilverWinterMoonWolf
Summary: One-shots with various characters. Will contain both canon and AU pieces. Pairings will include Lightning/Caius, Serah/Snow, Noel/Yeul, Vanille/Hope.
1. 1 Daughter

**Daughter**

Paddra Nsu-Yeul gazed at the twinkling stars as she waited for what she knew would happen. The beautiful Pulsian night would witness the outcome of Yeul's decision of walking away from her home towards the plains of Gran Pulse. The thirteen year old knew that she would not return to her village tonight because of a vision she had a few days ago. Today was the day that her life ended.

A once kind and compassionate man, angry and believing the young Seeress was the cause of the monster attack on his city that killed his daughter, had traveled to her village and stalked her as she left. His heart was heavy with hate as he held his weapon out, ready to strike at the girl he did not consider human. Yeul knew he was creeping closer as she distracted herself with the stars. The Seeress had received excruciatingly painful visions of the attack on the man's city and a villager had been dispatched to warn them. Thanks to her, the city's people had fared better than they would have without the warning. Many had died but the death toll was lower than it could have been.

The city's occupants, heeded her warning and then decided that Yeul must have caused the attack for her own amusement. They were wary of anything they did not understand and blamed the person that had helped them. The man now yards away from her also believed that she was the cause of the attack and vowed to kill her to avenge the deaths of his daughter and people.

Yeul could yell for Caius and not let the vision of her death come to pass but that would cause more problems. Another painful vision showed the girl that after her death, her murderer would be hailed a hero and eventually be given leadership of the city. Under his guidance, the city would rebuilt stronger and end up more prosperous than before. Paranoid of the repercussions of killing the Seeress, her murderer would have his people become powerful warriors so they would be ready for the next attack that he believed would come. His warriors would save the lives of many people in the neighboring villages and cities as their leader would always be willing to give aid to those who needed it.

If Yeul tried to avoid her fate then this would not happen. Most likely, her own village would be attacked in retaliation by the city's people to get at her. There was already a large group of men and women headed this way, hungry for misguided revenge. Even if she left, they would likely still attack the village fueled by anger and wanting to lash out at anything. The group would only turn back after meeting the man who killed her on his own way back home. Running would only end with destruction of her home and people so she would not do it.

Though she knew her death was coming in just a few more moments, Yeul did not cry for herself but instead for her Guardian. Yeul had ordered him not to interfere when she was to die and so he would not. Once again, he would endure her death only to see it happen to her reincarnation years from now. Letting a single tear fall from her eyes, Yeul did not turn as she heard the sound of booted feet behind her and embraced her fate.

* * *

Appearing after the murderer fled with his blood soaked spear, Caius Ballad knelt and gently picked up the warm, blood-covered body of the child he wished he could have protected. Her eyes were closed and her blood quickly covered his hands and began to drip to the ground. Her killer had made sure to pierce her heart, maybe afraid of what he thought the Seeress could do if he gave her time to react. Yeul's death had thankfully been quick. There had been times when this had not been the case.

Every death hit Caius as hard as the first did, or maybe even more than the first. He no longer held any love for the Goddess as it was she who cursed Yeul. His charge was re-born only to die before she could live to adulthood. Yeul was at times feared, hated and even hunted by the people of Gran Pulse because of Etro's so-called 'gifts'. More of the world's people feared her than loved her. All she did was try to help and all they did in return was hurt her.

Caius hated the Goddess after seeing Yeul die dozens of times. But even so, he still held hope that one day She would take back her misguided 'gifts'. He hoped that one day his charge would be able to live a life free of the cursed Eyes of Etro, misunderstandings of the people and that the Heart of Chaos would no longer be needed. He wanted freedom for them both.

He knew Yeul hoped this as well but always accepted her fate and did not try to fight it. Instead it was him that harbored thoughts of defying the visions but was dissuaded by the child he considered his daughter in every reincarnation. Yeul did not believe that extending her life was worth the pain it would inevitably cause. She did not want anyone to suffer because of her.

It was agony to watch the child he helped raise be die over and over. Her deaths were most often caused by the visions and sometimes by accidents, monsters and humans. In some reincarnations he was her only companion, the parents of the girl abandoning her once they found out about her visions. They would think her a witch, a demon, or a curse on their family. In other reincarnations he visited her often while she lived with a family that loved or at least tolerated her.

The only creature truly responsible for Yeul's suffering and deaths was the damned Goddess. Caius longed to find a way to seek vengeance on the Goddess and somehow save Yeul from the pain caused by the cycle of rebirth. If this cycle did not end then one day he knew he would do everything in his power to save Yeul even without her consent. He didn't think he could take seeing her constant sadness and pain any longer.

Not letting his sorrow take over yet, Caius disappeared to lay the body in his arms to rest. In about 9 months, he would meet her again.

* * *

_This is my first time writing fanfiction so don't expect great writing. ;p _

_Feel free to leave constructive criticism or correct anything I got wrong with characters/world. Its been a while since I played the games!_


	2. Alone

Alone. Caius Ballad was completely and utterly alone. He finally accepted the fact that there was no one else left in this world. He won and was left in a place devoid of any other human life but his own.

Instead of creating a perfect world, Caius had been left with a world of his nightmares. A world where he would be forever alone and never know the fate of Yeul, whether she was finally at rest or still suffering somewhere he could not reach her.

* * *

At first, he was overjoyed to have triumphed over his rival and have the Heart of Chaos destroyed. He believed the merging of the worlds would finally end both his and Yeul's pain but that had not been the case. After the worlds merged, he remembered being consumed by chaos and then waking up in the middle of the city. A search yielded nothing but empty buildings.

Yeul was not here and neither was anyone else.

He was puzzled that he had found no one and set off to look for Yeul in other parts of the world. He traveled across the new world, realizing it was made up of four continents, but found nothing but monsters. He thought a year passed, maybe two, during that time but there was no sign of Yeul, or anyone else at all.

Caius then began to look for someone, anyone so that he could prove that he was not alone.

But he found no one.

* * *

He refused to accept that he could have been wrong in his methods to save Yeul and searched harder, forgoing sleep in order to search longer. No place, save one, had been left undisturbed from his presence. Caius began to look through the same places multiple times, thinking he could have missed someone if they had traveled from place to place like he was.

Many more years passed and he had found no trace of human life. He grew angry and destroyed empty buildings, tore apart monsters in rage and screamed to the heavens for someone to be here so he was not alone.

But no one came.

* * *

There was one place he had not searched, one place that he would not search. At least not yet. The place was once the home of the Goddess and Caius refused to step foot in the building devoted to Her.

The temple of Etro still stood proud and hauntingly beautiful in this new world. When Caius realized what he had done, the temple became a mocking reminder of his sins. It was his fault that he was in this situation and would now suffer for killing the Goddess.

One day Caius would enter the temple and he wondered what he would find there. Was the Goddess's Champion still trapped in crystal on Her throne? The thought of seeing another human, even trapped in crystal, filled the man with hope and longing. Even if she could not speak or move, Caius would no longer be alone.

But if he entered and saw that the throne was empty then he would lose his last bit of hope and likely his sanity soon enough. Right now the belief that Lightning Farron was trapped in crystal on the throne kept him from true despair.

Today would not be the day he entered the temple so Caius once again began his futile search of the world.


End file.
